The Science of Spectral Magnetism
by firetucks
Summary: Maki led a perfectly normal, peaceful and intellectual life. She had her eyes set on becoming a doctor, all ready for University life in her new and fully furnished apartment. Only she wasn't alone in it.
1. Prologue: Unlikely SOS

Good lord, I've also fallen into Love Live hell. Waiting for LP is suffering. I'm in T2 in the current NicoMaki event though! Let's see if it stays that way or if I fall off again to T3 when the event ends…I can actually see the latter happening. And do you know how hard it is to hold myself from using loveca to roll on the Bibi limited scouting? Ugh. Being Bibifag is suffering as well.

But anyway! Here's a story that's been playing in my mind for a while now. I've outlined most of it so at most I'll be updating…er, once every two weeks (maybe longer because work)? But I only really planned this to be 5-8 chapters. We'll see what happens though.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Science of Spectral Magnetism<strong>

Prologue Chapter

The ticking of the old-fashioned wall clock blared into my ears as I scowled at the question before me. It had been like that for the past 25 minutes or so since I began my biochemistry homework. I irritatedly twirled my pen on the blank answer sheet, grunting all the while. This should be something I could answer no problem. But with current state of things, the formula is not materializing in my head.

"_After the cells undergo replication three times, what percentage of the cells will have both strands of DNA labeled_?" A voice read out loud, breaking my silent bout with the desk in front of me.

I always found science fascinating. It had answers to almost anything and still evolves in its discovery and innovation. I revel in such intelligent and profound matters. As such, things like the supernatural and spiritual yielded no interest in me. The thought is just silly, ludicrous—it lacks clarity that most sciences take pride in. I was supposed to think like that my entire life whilst pursuing a successful medical career, but I was met with a predicament I couldn't even begin to explain.

"Man, with questions like these, I'll never understand why some people want to be doctors."

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to study here." I blurted out, trying not to look at the source of that incredibly dumb statement.

"Why are you being such a grump? I was lightening up the mood since you've been burning holes in that paper with your pretty eyes for like half an hour now. It's not gonna help, you need to relax a little…" I zoned out for half of her melodramatic tirade. Hearing her voice gave me a headache; her whole _existence_ gave me a headache.

"…show a bit more life!"

I had to mentally laugh after hearing that last bit. She's the last person I want to hear talking about life.

"Say something, slanty eyes!"

It had only been two days since we met and this was her most articulate description of me, great. I can feel my mood dipping further. "Would it kill you to shut up for 5 minutes? Goddamnit ghost."

Ruby eyes mocked as it continued to stare me down. "You call me a ghost after asking if it would kill me to shut up?"

"Then stop talking about 'having life' when you're already dead." I countered, laying out my unspoken jab from earlier.

"Jerk." She grimaced and turned her back on me.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Somewhere deep down, I knew I was being mean. But I needed silence. Things have been pretty chaotic in the form of this...ghost. A loud and abrasive girl who looked like a middle schooler. She referred to herself as Nico. She all of a sudden appeared in my apartment two days ago and hasn't left since. She was as the books described a poltergeist to be; transparent, floating, lower part of the body hardly visible—the only thing that was different is that she wasn't necessarily ominous. Kinda cute even. But annoying. She was harmless otherwise.

Our interactions consisted mostly of arguments she almost always instigates herself. In such a short span of time knowing me! The nerve. She just won't leave me be. I tried all sorts of things to get rid of her. From an advocate of science, I ended up seeking help of countless exorcist, paranormalists-what have you, just to get her to accept death or something and pass on. But nothing has worked so far. Science failed to explain this phenomenon to me and I feel betrayed. My quiet life is suddenly riddled by this pompous apparition, who talks to me as if she was older yet often refers to herself in third person.

"I wonder if ghosts can die again." I hear her mumble. I can't help but feel offended at how retarded it sounded.

"Excuse me?" I asked, incredulously so.

"I was wondering if I could just kill myself or something so that I won't have to deal with this incredibly unwelcoming atmosphere," She still had her back on me, so it was hard to gauge her expression. I couldn't however miss the trembling in her voice. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. Why I died, how I died, where I died...I can't remember anything. And I'm stuck in this room, with someone who wishes nothing but my disappearance. Might as well, right?"

I watched as her form slowly floated to a corner of my room, I can feel the air of helplessness surrounding her. She didn't say anything afterwards, just stared at the walls as if it was art. I started to feel a bit guilty about my actions. It was true that she got on my nerves, but she never meant ill towards me. A few minutes had passed by the time I decided to try and say something, but whatever it was, I completely forgot. It was then that she finally faced me, a pained smile on her small frame. "But I guess no one wants a dead person in their room! Why the hell can you see me?" Her voice went a tone lower as she posed her question, she glared at me accusingly.

I thought about it for a while, "T-that's my line! I never wanted to see dead people." I found myself saying.

"No, really, why can you see me?" She asked, her face softening as it was replaced by confusion. She crossed her arms in contemplation. "I mean, you clearly have no idea who I am. Wouldn't I have haunted a family member instead? A friend? Maybe a lover? You're not any of those."

I had to admit, the ghost was making sense. Why is it that I was the only one to see her? Why couldn't her form leave my apartment? She tried to several times—doing that classic ghost thing running through walls—but would always find herself back in my room. I tried hard to remember if I pissed someone that looked like her so bad she held a grudge on me until death, but no such memory came up.

"There must some kind of reason we haven't considered yet." I answered after a long time of internal reasoning.

"Well you better help me find that out or I'll be stuck here with you your entire life...maybe." She gave a thoughtful look.

I gave a face of horror and disdain. There is just no way I would stand for that. I probably wouldn't be able to last a week with her.

"Or maybe you'd like that?" She gave a cutesy wink my way, her face smug and teasing.

"Hell no, you wish." I felt my face heat up despite blanching at the idea in my mind. She's a girl for heaven's sake.

"Nico doesn't know what to do when you react like that," She said, her tone suddenly dallying and sugary. "I'm sorry for being so cute."

"You…you don't make a speck of sense," I replied weakly, twirling the tips of my hair out of habit.

She didn't say anything after that, just letting out childish giggles every now and then. I frowned and stared at my answer sheet again, realising that somehow, my mind felt clearer, enlightened.

"That's a yes then?" As if she predicted it, the formula for my homework suddenly worked its way through my brain and onto my pen.

I breathed deeply and gathered my thoughts.

Why not. I could help her out. If only to free myself from this ridiculously unscientific encounter.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>I rated it M for profanity and lewd jokes to come. And of course Humor and Romance are part of its genre. I just can't put everything in, heh.<p>

Feel free to criticize!


	2. Chapter One: Unlikely Getting Along

Alright! Next chapter! Changing it back to T because I'm a fucking child and realised there isn't anything M about this thing.

Anyway, enjoy! I can't wait for the Maki event in February. I need more Pures!

* * *

><p><strong>The Science of Spectral Magnetism<strong>

Chapter One

"You know, I've noticed this for a while," I watch her float around me as I nibbled on a melon bread I just bought.

"What?" I managed between chews.

"Why are you always eating store purchased food? What about cooking?"

A month has passed since I encountered this cheeky ghost named Nico, who one day appeared in my room with absolutely no reason why. She does not remember her life when she was still alive, so we agreed to help each other to find it out and let her spirit pass on. It's completely unscientific and unbelievable, but this was something I had to do to get my quiet and peaceful life back.

"You can't be lazy about this you know..."

There were several things we found out in the process-not vital clues to her memories, but more on the technicality of her presence. She initially couldn't leave my apartment, but when in direct contact with me, she can exist outside. Just as long as she holds on to me. Which was really weird since we couldn't really be apart from each other. There was an instance she did let go and instantly disappeared. I was admittedly panicked when it happened, but I found out later that she was back in my apartment instead of disappearing in my life for good. It was probably one of the most heart-stopping events that happened to me in a long time.

Another discovery was her uncharacteristic warmth. There were a lot of times when she annoys me so much and I get utterly frustrated that I want to hit her. And I do, only to remember I can't. But I noticed that for someone transparent and can pass through walls, she wasn't cold. She was actually pretty warm, the comforting warm akin to when you tuck yourself in bed on a winter night. That's something I never told her though.

"Heelloooo! Earth to slanty eyes!" Her voice snapped me out of my inner monologue. I often have to thank that I don't live in my old house anymore. I was the only one who could see her, and if I acted the way I did with her where people can see, they'd probably think I was insane. Maybe I am, and she was just a huge part of my insanity.

"What were you saying?" I tried to say as her fiery stare increasingly bothered me.

"Eating bread and convenience store food is unhealthy. You know this right? You're gonna be a doctor in a few years."

I felt like I was being scolded by a child just then. It was a surreal feeling, especially since it was from a spectre—one with features that can pass as my little sister no less.

"I don't need you to tell me that," I say, taking a few more bites on the bread I momentarily abandoned because of her constant nagging. "I don't know how to cook, and I haven't gotten the time to learn it."

Her face contorted to that of shock, and then defeat a second after. "Is that so."

"Wh-what's with that look?" I had an idea of why, but I found myself asking anyway.

"You have this really nice and spacious apartment, with such a handsome looking kitchen—complete with all the utensils you will ever need—and you don't know how to cook?! I'm offended!" She exclaimed dramatically, her eyes a bit teary eyed.

I rolled my eyes at her predictable reaction. There she goes again with her spontaneous envy of anything I do or own. Why was a ghost so fixated on such worldly matters? I have to remind her that she needs to rest in peace already and stop getting on my case.

"Why the hell would _you_ be offended? Get over yourself. I can get by without cooking."

She looked at me in utter disbelief, as if I had just said the most rudest thing in the world. "No good! That's simply no good!"

"What do you want from me?" I asked exasperated. "Can you please let me eat in peace?"

"No, you're not eating that. We'll be shopping." She commanded.

Oddly enough, I silently complied to it. I never understood what ran through her head and what she could remember, but wasn't she supposed to be forgetting these things? Did she die just recently?

Wait...

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about it sooner. This could be my biggest lead yet. I have to remember looking through the news about recent deaths. For now though, I'll just humor her. If she really did know how to cook, I can probably learn from it.

"Shopping for what?" I finally asked.

"Well, for starters, what's your favorite food?" She said, her face focused yet curious.

"Well, I like tomatoes..."

"Hmm," She put a hand on her chin in contemplation, her eyes locking somewhere on the floor. I was half expecting she'd make fun of my choice of food, but she seemed to be fixated on what she can make out of it.

"It doesn't have to be tomatoes, it's fine." I supplied, wanting to get this over with.

Her face lit up as if a brilliant idea came to her. "I got it. Let's get going."

As I got myself up to head outside, she automatically positioned herself behind me, holding onto my expectant shoulders. It had become a standard procedure between the both of us to do this whenever I went out. Or whenever she wanted to tag along.

"To the nearby grocery store?" I asked.

"Whichever is convenient for you." She shrugged in reply.

Without another word, I went for the door and out of my apartment building. My neighborhood was a quiet, and admittedly quite luxurious area. It was a part of the city that accommodated the decently well-off families of the Chiyoda ward. As a going away gift for University, my father bought off an entire apartment suite for me, conveniently a 15 minute ride away using the expressway from the institution and only a station away from home and the hospital.

I walked briskly to my destination, my ghost of a companion unusually quiet. I stole a glance at her curious form, a look of cluelessness graced her pale features. It was at times like these that I thought she wasn't so bad. She was a bit foul mouthed and sassy, but she was never hostile or harmful. I learned to deal with her in the month we've spent together. It was still unscientific as all hell that I had to help a dead and aimless spirit, but I decided to go with the flow. Answers will come, and we'll both find our peace.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said, making a childish pout.

Realising my position, I reacted almost instantly. "I-I wasn't looking at you."

"You so were."

"So not."

Thankfully today was a weekday, making the area almost devoid of people. There wasn't a lot of people passing by to witness my odd argument with air.

"You so were!"

"Where's your proof?!"

Just when I thought she wasn't so bad, she takes it all back in one fell swoop. We probably won't ever get along at this rate.

"What kind of adult still thinks Santa is real? What a child!"

"Y-you better take that back, Santa is real! ...and for your information, between the two of us, you're more of a child!"

"Say that again, I dare you."

Without even realising, we reached the grocery store, still at each other's throat as our bickering evolved into sillier topics. I had to wonder again how we even tolerated each other for the past 30 days. I always get into heated squabbles with her without fail. What's funny is that despite all this, we couldn't be too far from one another, as if there was an invisible force pulling us together into a magnetic field. I mentally laughed remembering the iron alloy for that kind of reaction was called _al**nico**_.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked, her face unamused.

I tried to play it cool and shrugged the mirthful thought. Realising my thoughts must have somehow leaked out to my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She was silent for a few seconds, her eyes anywhere but on me and her face slightly flushed. I had to wonder how a ghost can look so flustered. Then again, for someone who's supposed to be dead, she showed more life than anyone I'd met.

We entered the establishment without much ado, a slightly awkward silence plaguing our atmosphere.

"A-alright, let's make use of my culinary skills. You should be thankful, slanty eyes!" She huffed proudly, despite faltering a bit when she began.

I replied with a glare, irked by the fact that she never addressed me properly. "Why do you call me that? It's not nice."

"Eye for an eye. You never exactly addressed me properly either." She quietly explained, her eyes narrowing at me.

I thought about it for a moment; I knew her name and everything, but I only ever called her 'hey' or 'ghost'. Realising my error, I reiterated. "Well then call me by my name. I'll call you by yours, better?"

She bobbed her head to the side with a questioning look. "What_ is_ your name?"

I looked at her skeptically, trying to make out a reason why she hasn't found out by now, after a month of pestering my once peaceful life. Even I knew what to call her, for crying out loud.

As if reading my mind, she said; "Don't give me that look. We never met on good terms," a slight pause. "You were _so_ grumpy and unapproachable, Nico had to think of a way to get you to notice me!"

"...it's Maki. Nishikino Maki. That's my name." She was about to rant more, so I felt like I had to interrupt her. "I'm sorry, I'll try to pay attention from now on... Nico."

A look of conflict and shock briefly flashed her pale face. Another second passed and the pale shade was replaced by pink.

"I-if you insist! T-then it can't be helped...M-Maki."

I can't tell if it's the stuttering or the way she pronounced my name that hit something with me, but it felt really gratifying. I will never tell her that though.

"Well, shall we go and shop, little chef?" I teased.

"Who're you calling little?"

We might not ever get along, nevertheless, we've more or less gotten used to each other. That might be enough for now.

* * *

><p>Aaand, done! Still too short, but well, work takes a lot out of you. And SIF. Oops.<p>

Tell me what you think? The mystery will slowly unfold from here on. See you next time!


	3. Chapter Two: Unlikely Revelation

Maki event! But it's a cool, I need pures...but I'll probably try to get into T2 so I could idolize. Have you seen the Valentine Stories on JP? Everyone is giving chocolates to each other! Harasho! Of course Nico and Maki give each other chocolates, which is ooooookaaaaaayyyyyyy. I'm ascending.

Also mfw the rating for this is still M. I changed it last time! Wut? Ahem.

So yeah, next chapter time. It reveals quite a bit, and no Nico. But well, I dunno, enjoy? Belated Happy Valentines or something.

* * *

><p><strong>The Science of Spectral Magnetism<strong>

Chapter Two

The hunger for answers had always been a prerequisite of many sciences. The more I treated this whole situation as some kind of scientific research made the pursuit of Nico's past a lot more fun, almost like an adventure. There were so many mysteries surrounding her that a whole day won't ever be enough time to solve the puzzle. Needless to say, the past few months have been a lot more fruitful than my initial blind searching. I now stood in front of the establishment that more or less contained all the things I wanted to know. It was funny that it was a place I was very familiar with.

"Ah! How nice of you to drop by! How have you been?" Nagayama Minami the head nurse greeted me as I entered the reception area.

"I've been well Nagayama-san, how about yourself?" I greeted back. "How are things here? It's been a while."

"It has. Things are more or less the usual. Nishikino-sensei had been more involved in operations than usual," She explained.

I raised a brow in question. "Papa has?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's something you should worry about, young miss. We just need more hands is all."

"Alright..." Papa and mama hadn't informed me about this particular info, I could have helped like I usually did in the past. Then again, they haven't really been saying anything ever since I started University.

"What brings you here today, young miss?" Nagayama-san asked, noticing my sudden silence. I nearly forgot what I came here for too, yikes.

"Oh, right..." I cleared my throat. "Do...do we have the records for the recent deaths for the hospital?"

The golden haired woman stared at me curiously. As if I asked for the most unusual thing—and maybe it is. Who suddenly comes in to ask for deaths?

"Well, yes. I'll try to look into it...for how long should we backtrack?" She asked, surprisingly accommodating to my odd request.

"About...4 months back perhaps?" I was unsure myself. "Actually, make it 5. Sorry for the trouble."

"Understood young miss." She turned around and was about to dart for what I asked, but she faced me again, her eyes questioning. "I don't mean to pry miss...but what do you need it for?"

I can't tell if the uneasiness showed on my face, but I managed to think up of an excuse to cover this very crazy expedition.

"A science thesis."

"I see. Please have a seat over there, this might take a bit." She explained before walking out the reception desk, leaving a fellow nurse to hold her place. I gingerly walked myself towards the waiting area. Readying myself for the waiting game.

I took one of the many seats and let out a heavy breath. It's not that I was tired, but I felt like I've been running about ever since I met with the day that impish ghost appeared in my room. I was pretty determined to get rid of her initially, and I still do want her to come to terms with her death—but with less hostility than I treated it in the beginning.

Nico was, to put it simply, a very educational companion. She knew of things—surprisingly fun things I otherwise could have ignored my whole life. She was also very domestic, a trait I was able to learn a lot from. I'm proud to say I can now cook a hearty meal as opposed to getting Chinese take-outs or convenience store food—which was the lifestyle I imposed on myself after I left home and prior to meeting her. Having her around, as much as I hate to admit, made every day eventful. It was one of the handful of things I'll never tell her though.

As these things ran through my head, I failed to notice that there was someone standing before me.

"Red," A little boy said, his index finger pointing at me almost accusingly. He wore a hospital gown that told me he was a patient. Something about the hue of his eyes peculiarly reminded me of her.

"C-can I help you?" I tried to say, my inexperience with children showing.

"Red," The boy repeated, staring at me as if I was some kind of criminal.

"Hey, Koutarou! What are you doing?! That's not nice!" An exasperated voice exclaimed to my left, most likely calling out to this boy before me. As if to torment me, it was a voice that oddly reminded me of her.

"Koko-neechan..." The boy muttered, looking at the direction of the voice. I followed suit and saw a scarily similar form of the Nico I know—only a lot younger.

The girl held the little boy's hand and looked at me apologetically. "I'm really sorry about the trouble miss. My brother hasn't been out of the room for a while..."

"Red." I blinked several times as the boy continued to point at me. Even he looked similar now that I think about it.

"Gosh Koutarou, what are you even saying? Don't point at people."

In an effort not to look stupid at the sight of a younger looking Nico speaking in a polite and courteous manner—which was totally unlike the boisterous girl who yapped about in my house like there was no tomorrow—I gave them a smile. At least the most natural one I could muster.

They both stared at me for a while as if they were studying a painting. I felt myself sweat coldly at the attention I was given. In spite of myself not being good at remembering or even caring about children, these two looked scarily similar to the ghost in my apartment. Could they be related? The similarity was uncanny.

"Maki-neechan?" The girl called out to me.

I stiffened in response. They know me? I suddenly felt bad for not remembering them. But I need to save face here, I somehow felt that I shouldn't let them down.

"Yes, it's me. How have you been?" I tried, wanting to punch myself for sounding so weird.

The pair only looked at me blankly, as if they knew I was only bluffing.

"I'm glad you look well," The older of the two said, her look rather wistful. "I apologise again for my brother."

"I-it's no problem..." I stammered out, not really sure what else to say.

"Well then, please excuse us." She gave a small smile and led her younger brother towards the left wing. My eyes followed until my attention was called out by Nagayama-san.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I have what you need," The older woman said, holding up a heap of documents. Still a bit surprised by my prior encounter, I only managed to nod in acknowledgement. "Ah, the Yazawa family, been a while since you've seen them, is that right?"

I swallowed. "I know them?"

Nagayama-san stared at me, a look of worry becoming evident in her mature features. "Yes? During the times you've come to help out in the hospital, they were the family you spent the most time on." She placed the stack of papers onto one of the empty seats and sat beside me.

"When was this?" I asked, wondering why such an important detail escaped my memory.

"Roughly around your high school days? I'm afraid my memory is not as good as it used to be." She chuckled, her voice apologetic.

Just then, something clicked. Something about the words she uttered made me remember, albeit vaguely. I was a second year then, it was around summer, the busiest time of the year in the hospital. Papa had to formally request for my help, so I did.

"Yazawa..." I absently murmured.

"You remember now, miss?" Nagayama-san asked, seeming more eager than I was about this whole thing.

"I think so," I answered. "It was...3 years ago, I think? I don't remember what they were here for though..."

The head nurse was silent for a moment, I silently anticipated what she was going to say next, all the while trying my hardest to remember the past.

"The youngest Yazawa had cardiomyopathy."

"Had?" I repeated, all of a sudden the information too much for me to register. Cardiomyopathy. The deterioration of the heart muscle. Making it difficult to pump blood and deliver it to the rest of the body. It often leads to heart failures. I shuddered at the thought of the boy from earlier having this sickness, suffering from it.

"Yes. The surgery was successful and he's currently just going through therapy. He should be discharged in a few weeks."

"Surgery?" I asked, waiting for an answer I probably already knew.

"A heart transplant." She explained simply.

I smiled, feeling triumphant over the fact that science saved a life. Glad over the fact that the hard part was over for such a young boy. Thankful for the kind soul who offered their own heart to help the child live.

"It's a shame," She said, putting a palm to her face. "The eldest Yazawa could have been here to celebrate for it."

"The eldest Yazawa?" I felt my eyes widen in surprise and, strangely, expectance.

Nagayama-san nodded, her apparent attachment to the person I asked for showing. My curiosity turned up a notch at this reaction; somehow dreading it at the back of my mind.

"Do I...do I know her as well?"

"Funny as it sounds, you have never seen each other." She explained fondly, as if she was expecting it. "What I'm sure of is that she's a few years older than you, and whenever she's around, you never are and vice versa."

Everything was falling into place. Unless I was sorely mistaken, my next question would be the game-breaker for this wild goose chase.

"Where is she?"

The head nurse frowned solemnly, looking at the direction where the two children from earlier walked.

"She...she died. Five months ago," She said in a weary tone. "And the eventual donor for the heart transplant her brother needed."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN~!<p>

Bleh.

I can't tell if it's shorter than usual. But I can feel it's a bit predictable. I dunno though, you decide.

So far I've neglected adding any of the other cast in here, but somehow Nagayama Minami from LLSIF is here?! What kind of atrocity?! But you know, I always imagined she'd be a great nurse for some reason. There'll probably be more of those normies being thrown here and there as the story progresses...and of course, μ's too! Thanks for reading so far!

Feel free to leave me a line on PM or a review to shit on this, haha.


End file.
